dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gorim Saelac
Picture The previous two Gorim.jpg pics were of extremely low quality, so I uploaded a high quality, high resolution version. The article still seemed to display the old version, so I reuploaded it as GorimBetter.jpg and linked that to the article. If the servers start working fine again anyone is free to roll back to Gorim.jpg --Photon man62 19:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed, set back to Gorim.jpg --Photon man62 22:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) About Gorim's Voice Actor Where has it been confirmed that Gorim is also voiced by Steven Blum?? There has been a new Page created for Voice Actor Credits, called Cast (Voice Actors), and it would help us out greatly if you could give us a source/proof for the assertion.Thanos008 08:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :: There was a thread a while back on the Bioware forums before the official line-up was released where they were listing off the cast as they were discovered (the same thread where they confirm Jon Curry as Zevran), but I don't remember if it was said officially. However, I'm 100% confident it's true - I recognized Steve Blum as Gorim before I did Oghren, because it's dead on Spike from Cowboy Bebop. Remove it if you want, since I'm pretty sure that I was the one who put it in there but I'll go out on a limb and use the e-mail link on Blum's page to see if I can confirm it, assuming they ever answer. Fritti Tailchaser 09:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Can we get a confirmation on the Gorim/Oghren cutscene? I've walked by this bugger with the dwarf at least ten times and have yet to get any kind of cutscene or dialouge between the two. Am I missing a trigger, or a certian party memeber? Does it have to be done the first time you meet gorim? A little more info on this please? the trigger is the first time that you met a Gorim in denerim (with Oghren in your party of course) :I was wondering about this too, never having seen this scene despite having been in the Market District with Oghren numerous times. On every playthrough except the current I've been to the Market District before meeting Oghren. However, I can confirm that there is no cutscene when meeting Gorim for the first time in the Market District with Oghren in tow as a Dwarf Noble before completion of A Paragon of Her Kind. I reloaded and am going to try the first encounter again after completing A Paragon of Her Kind - though as a Dwarf Noble there's other dialogue with Gorim on the first encounter in the Market District so this may interfere. --Zoev 18:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes! Just spoke to Gorim for the first time, with Oghren already in my party, and got this exchange. That was with a Dalish Elf character. However, the exchange between Oghren and Gorim doesn't seem to happen at all with a Dwarven Noble. 09:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Prior to Landsmeet Inventory? I was able to get this inventory list to show up after completing only two Main Quests (Mages and Redcliffe/Urn). I don't think that this inventory is labelled properly. --Spacez52 03:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Possible mistake in sentence structure? Under the involvement section in Gorim's page, the last line of the first paragraph states, "Gorim swears to find the Dwarf Noble in the capital of Ferelden, Denerim." The way the sentence is written it suggests that he will look for the Dwarf Noble in Denerim, which I think is incorrect unless I missed something, since the Dwarf Noble is exiled to the Deep Roads, supposedly to die while only Gorim is sentenced to exile. There might have been a line in game where Gorim says that he'll swear to find the Dwarf Noble again, but it probably means somehow or somewhere, but I would assume not in Denerim specifically, since how would he know that the Dwarf Noble will make it out alive. He might have said he'll head to Denerim once exiled, and that the Dwarf noble might find him there, but not that he himself will find the Dwarf noble in Denerim. I don't remember his exact lines since I haven't played the Dwarf Noble Origin in awhile, but I'm assuming this sentence is incorrect but am posting to make sure the facts are correct before making any changes. Celsis (talk) 20:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :He said something along the lines of "We'll meet up in Denerim." -- (talk) 15:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I just replayed the part at the prison before the exile and the only line I ever got about Denerim is Gorim saying "I'm going to try to go to Denerim, the human capital. If you make it out, find me." And that is only with a specific dialogue choice, the one where you wish he could come with you. However, I played this with a Female Dwarf Noble, perhaps the Male Dwarf Noble is different? I decided to make the edit btw. Celsis (talk) 21:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Inventory He has a Backpack and a Grandmaster Silverite Rune listed as part of his inventory. However, they won't become available until you complete the Urn of Sacred Ashes quest. On the downloaded ps3 version anyway. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:06, February 19, 2013 (UTC)